ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Octorok
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are amphibious, octopus-like creatures that launch projectiles, mostly rocks, from their mouths at passersby. While largely land dwellers, Octoroks are often depicted as residing in water as well. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Octoroks come in red and blue varieties and attack Link by shooting rocks at him. The rocks that they shoot, however, can be blocked by Link's shield, or deflected back at the Octorok. Blue Octoroks are more durable than red ones due to the fact that they take two hits from the Wooden Sword to be defeated instead of one, although they deal the same amount of damage. Octoroks can move quickly or slowly in horizontal and vertical paths, and can quickly change direction. They are common around the more desolate regions of Hyrule, while Moblins patrol the forested areas, Ghinis haunt the Graveyard, and Tektites infest Death Mountain. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Octoroks are similar to their The Legend of Zelda counterparts in almost every aspect; however, only certain Octoroks move around. Some jump in place, firing as they leap into the air. There are blue and red variants, with the blue Octoroks being significantly stronger than the red ones. Link gains 10 experience points for defeating a red Octorok, and 20 experience for defeating a blue Octorok. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Octoroks are found in the Light World, mainly in the region just east of Hyrule Castle. They only come in one color, a reddish purple, and are smaller and more dexterous than the Octoroks of previous installments. They spit rocks, and will sometimes spin in place while rapidly firing rocks in all four directions. They also deal a bit more damage to Link than other iterations of Octoroks. Octoroks have a Dark World equivalent called Slaroks. In the Game Boy Advance re-release of the game, two Golden Octoroks appear in a room of the newly added Palace of the Four Sword along with a golden Octoballoon. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Octoroks are similar to those from The Legend of Zelda. Unlike earlier variations, however, they have only four limbs, as opposed to the usual eight, and they only come in red (monochrome in the original version). Octoroks are still among the weaker enemies in the game, requiring only one strike from the sword, and they are vulnerable to most other weapons as well. Octoroks move slowly, spit rocks that can be blocked by Link's shield, and damage him on contact. They can be found mostly South of the Village and on the Toronbo Shores. In addition to regular Octoroks, there is a closely related monster known as the Paraocto. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Octoroks were redesigned as aquatic monsters. They can be found almost anywhere there is water, including Lake Hylia, Zora's River, Zora's Fountain, and even in aquatic dungeons like Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. They remain hidden under the water most of the time; upon spotting Link, they surface and spit rocks at him. If Link gets too close, they retreat back under the water, where they cannot be harmed. The rocks they spit can be deflected back at them with the Deku Shield and the Hylian Shield, but not the Mirror Shield. They can also be defeated by long-range weapons like the Fairy Bow and the Hookshot. It is possible to deflect the rocks with a slash of the sword, although this is harder than using a shield. Their rock projectile may also be utilized against other enemies, resolving hits at around the same strength as a strike from the Master Sword. A large Octorok known as Bigocto appears as the mini-boss of Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. In Ocarina of Time 3D, an Octorok appears inside a tank in Lakeside Laboratory. In Majora's Mask, when an Octorok is hit with an Ice Arrow, it will freeze into a solid block of ice, allowing Link to use it as a platform. They are also used in the Town Shooting Gallery as the targets. Unlike in Ocarina of Time, two deflected rocks are required to defeat an Octorok rather than just one. The Hero's Shield is the only thing that can deflect their rocks; the Mirror Shield and the defensive postures of all of Link's alternate forms will simply block them. Thus, once Link acquires the Mirror Shield, his only means of defeating Octoroks is the use of projectiles. Bigocto also appear in the Southern Swamp. Navi's Note Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The appearance and attack pattern of Octoroks in the Oracle games are similar to those of Octoroks in Link's Awakening, likely due to Flagship's reuse of certain data from Link's Awakening when programming these games. They come in shades of red and blue, with blue Octoroks being more durable than red ones. In Oracle of Ages, blue Octoroks appear in the past and red Octoroks appear in the present. In Oracle of Seasons, the two kinds often appear together. There is also a special Golden Octorok that appears in Oracle of Seasons. In both games, Link can acquire an Octo Ring, which allows him to take on the physical appearance of an Octorok. He cannot use any items or abilities in this form, but like with other transformation rings, he is immune to Like Likes. This is likely the result of a programing oversight. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Despite a slight visual tweak, Octoroks behave similarly to their Link's Awakening and Oracle counterparts. Only a red variety appears, which once again spits rocks at Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker There are two kinds of regular Octoroks that appear in The Wind Waker. River Octoroks appear in the Forest Haven and Forbidden Woods, shooting rocks at passersby and hiding whenever Link comes near. Sea Octoroks appear around Eastern Triangle Island, Northern Triangle Island, Six-Eye Reef, Shark Island, and the Boating Course, firing bombs from their mouths at passing seafarers. If necessary, they can jump quite high in order to knock Link out of the air. Usually, if Link stops sailing his boat to battle Octoroks at sea, a massive swarm of them will eventually gather. When fought at night, the tops of sea Octoroks' heads glow blue, revealing them to be bioluminescent like many real-life deep sea dwellers. There are also six Big Octos scattered across the Great Sea, which appear at spots where seagulls gather. The designs for river Octoroks and sea Octoroks are different, as are the projectiles they fire. However, during Link's second visit to the Forsaken Fortress, there is a room host to a river Octorok that fires bombs instead of rocks. The description for the Octorok figurine in the Nintendo Gallery mentions that Octoroks have a "perfect attendance record", reflecting their appearances in all Zelda games up to The Wind Waker. This record is no longer accurate, as no Octoroks appear in Twilight Princess although Twilight Princess does feature a similar enemy, the Water Toadpoli. The Octorok sprite from The Legend of Zelda appears on Manny's backpack. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Octoroks are found on land in this game, and attack Link by shooting rocks at him. Red Octoroks are the most common, and can be defeated with a single sword slash. Blue Octoroks take a great number of hits to dispatch and shoot rocks in all four directions in succession, although they sometimes shoot a small red Force Gem instead. Pink Octoroks can be felled with a single sword strike, and shoot volleys of four rocks in one direction. They also sometimes shoot a small red Force Gem instead of a rock, and stand still unless approached, at which point they will back away. The latter two varieties are only found at The Coast, the first stage of Eastern Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Octoroks are again depicted as land dwellers and look virtually identical to those from Four Swords. They appear in red and blue varieties, with the blue ones being more resilient. The red variants are found on dry land, and the blue variants are found near aquatic areas, such as Lake Hylia. Both fire rocks at Link. Golden Octoroks, which leave behind many Rupees when defeated, will sometimes appear due to a Kinstone fusion. The boss of the Temple of Droplets, the game's fourth dungeon, is known as Big Octorok. However, this Octorok's size is actually no bigger than normal; it is Link who is smaller, as he confronts Big Octorok while he is Minish-sized. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Octoroks appear on both land and sea. The earth-dwelling Octoroks vary, with some alternating their direction of fire, and others remaining fixed in place. The marine Octoroks are almost identical to those of The Wind Waker. Interestingly, the marine Octoroks charge at the S.S. Linebeck instead of spitting rocks. There is also an explosive subspecies named Octomine, and an Octorok boss, known as Cyclok. According to Hyrule Historia, all of the Octoroks who appear in this game are minions of Bellum, who himself was conceived as being a powerful Octorok. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Octoroks appear in both land-dwelling and sea-dwelling forms. They act similar to past incarnations, shooting rocks at Link. When the Spirit Train is riding the undersea tracks in the Ocean Realm, water Octoroks try to squirt ink at it, blinding Link and temporarily hiding the map. Fast rubbing in any direction is required to remove the ink. Freezards also appear as Octoroks encased in ice. When Link throws his Boomerang through fire and into a Freezard, the ice melts, revealing the Octorok inside. Earth Octoroks are also fought as part of the Take 'Em All On mini-game. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Octoroks come in several different varieties, the most common being Red Octoroks. These have reddish brown bodies and camouflage specific to their region on their heads; the camouflage is leafy in the Faron region, rocky in the Layranu region, and have no camouflage when appearing in The Sky. Octoroks remain burrowed underground until Link comes near them. If Link comes too close to an Octorok, however, it will retreat into the ground again, where it is invulnerable. Link can deflect their rocks back at them by using a Shield Bash attack when a rock nears his shield; incorrect timing will result in damage being dealt to Link's current shield. It is also possible to deflect the rock with Link's sword with a vertical or horizontal slice, although Spin Attacks are significantly easier. He can also attack from a distance with arrows or a Skyward Strike. Octoroks are also vulnereable to bombs, but as bombs are limited, most people avoid this method. Sky Octoroks are larger and although stationary like their surface counterparts, they have no camouflage. Sky Octoroks are also one of the few enemies in the game that Fi cannot analyze. Octoroks encountered in The Sky can be defeated by flying into them with a simple boost or Spiral Charge. The Spiral Charge may also be utilised to break Octorok projectiles, making flight far safer in infested areas. Interestingly, they bear a striking resemblance to Deku Scrubs from past games, as they hide using camouflage. In fact, when the game was still unreleased, a number of websites misreported Octoroks as being Deku Scrubs. If Link tries to pick up a Octorok, it will launch up and damage Link, briefly revealing four tentacles. If the Whip is used, the Octorok will be pulled up from the ground and angrily chatter, but will return underground before Link can attack. If Link turns away from an Octorok while it is hiding, it will pop up from the ground and start making noise for Link to notice it. As soon he turns back, however, it will go back in the ground to protect itself from attacks. Fi's Note Grass Rock The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Octoroks in this game act exactly same as in A Link to the Past, and even spawn in most of the same areas. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Octoroks like the ones from A Link Between Worlds appear as enemies. Some Octoroks are aquatic and behave similar to those from Ocarina of Time & Majora's Mask. There is also a material called Octorok Sucker, which is the tentacle of an Octorok. The description of the Octorok Sucker, states that they are considered a delicacy in the Drablands, making it the first canon source were Octoroks (or at least their tentacles) are considered a source of food. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Octoroks in Breath of the Wild come in several different varieties across Hyrule. There are five types of Octoroks which carry different objects atop their head: the Forest, Snow, Water, Rock and Treasure Octoroks. They can drop Octo Balloons, Octorok Tentacles or Octorok Eyeballs, and occasionally drop seafood such as fish, crabs, and snails. Octoroks in this game behave similar to their Skyward Sword incarnations but they are now able to move underground. They generally hid under the ground when Link is close or far away from them, then spring up to shoot rocks. Forest Octoroks and Snow Octoroks have plants atop their head which Link can remove with a weapon or arrow. This will cause the Octorok to reveal itself. Water Octoroks rather resemble Octoroks from Ocarina of Time, jumping out of the water to shoot rocks. These Octoroks also have plants on their heads and will rise from the water if it is damaged. Treasure Octoroks are the rarest variety and disguise themselves as buried pseudo-metallic Treasure Chests. If Link approaches them they will spring out and attack. However Link can see through their disguise via the Magnesis Rune as their chests are non-metallic. Stone Octoroks use rocks to camouflage themselves which cannot be removed or destroyed and are quick to take cover from attack. However in order to fire rocks, they suck in air during which Link can throw a Remote Bomb or shoot them with an arrow. If they swallow a remote bomb they can be killed by detonating it. They can also inhale rusty weapons and shields, and spit them back out free of rust. The Master Mode unlocked with the DLC Pack "The Master Trials", adds a sixth new variant, the Sky Octorok. They can float in the air and are tied to platforms by other monsters to make them float to serve as floating fortresses. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series An 8-Bit Octorok appears in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends loading screens where it steals an 8-Bit Triforce but is killed by 8-Bit Link who is hit by a rock fired by another 8-bit Octorok dropping the Triforce. This cycle is repeated until the game finishes loading. Outside of the games loading screen, Octoroks do not appear in the main game, thus they only make a cameo appearance. Non-canonical appearances Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Octoroks are encountered as enemies, and are much larger than their canonical counterparts. Octoroks are also made reference to in the opening cinematic, in which King Harkinian asks "I wonder what's for dinner," to which Link replies, "Oh boy. I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!" Ironically, later canon games would confirm Hylians do occasionally eat Octoroks specifically their tentacles, Octo Balloons and eyeballs though Breath of the Wild indicates their parts are unappetizing for normal food preparation unless utilized to create elixirs, though this presumably is an attribute of Hyrulean Octoroks, as Hytopian Octorok Suckers are apparently considered a delicacy in the Drablands. ''Ocarina of Time'' Beta ]] In the early development of ''Ocarina of Time, Octoroks had possessed their traditional appearance and were land based enemies. As the game developed, however, they became aquatic enemies and were redesigned into the Octorok that appeared in the final product. Though there are no land based Octoroks in Ocarina of Time, the Deku Scrubs encountered in the final game retain the Octorok's traditional attack method, though they shoot Deku Nuts instead of rocks. Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] Octoroks occasionally appear as random enemies released from boxes and barrels. They are also found in Adventure Mode, in the Underground Maze. They fire rocks, which cannot be deflected back at them. While their model is nearly identical to the one from ''Ocarina of Time, they stand on dry land on their tentacles like in earlier Zelda titles. Octoroks appear as a collectible trophy as well. Super Smash Bros. Brawl An Octorok is featured as a sticker. Its sticker gives +4 bonus to leg attacks, and can only be applied to Link, Toon Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Octoroks appear as enemies in the Smash Run game mode with their Skyward Sword design. Their behavior is similar to that of Skyward Sword, consisting of hiding when players get near and spitting rocks at them when they get far away. However, they can be grabbed while hiding. An Octorok also appears as a trophy. ''The Legend of Zelda'' animated series Octoroks are frequently employed by Ganon. They are depicted as huge red octopi, dwarfing humans such as Link and Princess Zelda in size. They attack by spewing balls of energy at their targets. In the episode "The White Knight", an Octorok appears, trying to kidnap Zelda. Link deflects one of its energy balls at a Tinsuit to defeat it. Link fails to defeat the Octorok, but it is eventually defeated by Prince Facade. Etymology "Octorok" is a portmanteau of octopus, aquatic invertebrates with which Octoroks share some physical similarities, and rok (as in rock), referring to the rocks that Octoroks fire as projectiles. In Breath of the Wild, they are even referred to at one point as an "octopus-like species of monster" in the Hyrule Compendium. Theories Deku Scrubs share many traits with Octoroks, such as a similar anatomy and the ability to shoot projectiles from their mouths; they may share a common ancestor. It is possible the Deku Scrubs and Mad Scrubs from Ocarina of Time were inspired by the classic land-dwelling Octoroks (which were going to appear in early development, later evolving into the water-dwelling variety) and later games gave land Octoroks similar design to that of Deku Scrubs. Gallery File:Octorok (The Legend of Zelda).png|Artwork of an Octorok from The Legend of Zelda File:Octorok (The Adventure of Link).png|Artwork of an Octorok from The Adventure of Link File:Octorok Artwork (Four Swords).png|Artwork of the four Links fighting an Octorok from Four Swords File:Marine Octorok (Phantom Hourglass).png|A Marine Octorok from Phantom Hourglass See also * Big Octorok * Bigocto * Cyclok * Ergtorok * Golden Octorok * Octive * Octoballoon * Paraocto * Rock Octorok * Sky Octorok * Slarok * Water Spume * Water Toadpoli * Mad Scrub Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Video game creatures Category:Fictional amphibians Category:Fictional octopuses